I still get those stupid butterflies
by ReiSenpaii
Summary: "but its just what you do." Rei and Nagisa realise they are meant to be together, but how are they going to try and explain that to everyone else? Strong language/bdsm/explicit sex/violence.
1. Studying is for nerds

The cold gust of air from the door closing makes Rei shiver as he readjusts to his normal studying position, head down staring at his book twisting his pen around ; none of the information actually staying in his brain for more than a second or two. He had made sure there were no distractions, taking the library as the quietest (and stuffiest) place to study, avoiding all of his friends at lunch to skip their endless questions and Haru glaring at him as though he didn't believe any of it. Most importantly, he avoided Nagisa. He enjoyed his company and all, but right now, he just needed to be alone. Alone, in the small, silent and stuffy library where he could concentrate on his work.

"REIIIIICHANNNNNNNNNN!" Rei doesn't look up, realising of course, that was who had entered the library a minute or so ago. So why had he only just made his presence clear to him? Was he waiting for the right moment, or had he not even realised Rei was there? "Nagisa." Rei looks up, offering a half smile before continuing his work, trying to pretend the older boy wasnt even in the same room as them. There was always a strange idea with Nagisa adding Chan to everyones names, which pissed Haru off to quite an extreme where as Makoto just laughed it off. Being the only two people in the library, Nagisa didn't exactly need to keep his noise down. There were no librarians there telling him to "shh" or be quiet, just the two boys in an empty room.

"Perfect. I need to study!" Nagisa ignores any signs on Reis face that he does not want the him to sit down and distract him and slumps into the chair next to Rei, putting his bag down next to him. "I was just leaving actually, I have to go and check a few things with the track team." Rei looks down to Nagisa, whos expression drops slightly and he looks down to his books. "Oh, Okay Rei-chan. I'll see you at swim club I guess." Nagisa sighs, avoiding eye contact with Rei and opening his English book. "Hey, I suppose I can stay for a bit longer." Rei stares fondly at Nagisa, who meets the stare and smiles ear to ear. "THANKYOU REICHAN!" He half-shouts, pouncing on the taller boy and knocking his red glasses off his face onto the table. Rei smiles, not as annoyed as he would be on a normal day if that had happened. As Nagisa began to study hard, concentrating on translations, Rei started to question himself, working out the formula as to why he felt this way with Nagisa but not with any other member of the swim team. Wrong calculation after wrong calculation, he gave up and slumped down onto the table, knocking Nagisas school books out of his arms reach, making him look towards Rei.

"I cant work this out." Rei chokes, raising his head slowly to meet Nagisas worried stare. "Well, let me look and I'll try and help you? Come on Rei-chan, theres no need to be upset!" Rei smirks. "Oh,no... It's not the work I'm trying to focus on here." He raises his eyebrows and runs a hand through his hair, looking Nagisa up and down. "Oh? What is it then Rei-chan?! What are you getting so worked up ab-". Nagisa cuts off as Rei reaches over, grabs his neat red tie and pulls Nagisa onto his lap. "You can help alright."

Nagisa blushes, looking around the library. "Rei chan, what if someone walks in?" He smiles, looking down at Rei; his heat beating faster than ever pumping his body full of adrenaline. He gasps as Rei's hands brush his erection, trying to ignore the fact Rei had obviously took note and was looking smug as usual. "Rei do you think-" Nagisa moans as Rei pushes him onto the small desk table, ripping open the older boys shirt and without hesitation planting kisses all over his body, leaving his mark ; like a dog marking their property. Nagisa laughs to him self, throwing Rei off his brave streak and making him blush and adjust his glasses, cocking his head slightly. "What?" He pouts, confused as he straightens up a little bit.

"Ohh, nothing is wrong Rei. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to explain this to Haru chan and Mako chan at swim club." Nagisa chuckles, leaning forwards and kissing Rei, biting his lower lip as he looks into the younger boys eyes, making Rei blush even more. "Oh come on, they already have their suspicions." Rei smirks, running his hands down to Nagisa's belt and unbuckling it slowly. Nagisa throws his head back and moans at Rei's soft touch as he works his way down the older boys stomach to his boxers, lowering his head down to lick around his hips and to where his underwear elastic rested. "Rei, someone will walk in." Nagisa chokes, trying not to make too much noise as Rei teases him some more. "And what if they do?" He smirks, looking up at Nagisa from his current position and making him blush. "Don't you think it'd be weird?" Nagisa bites back a moan as Rei takes the elastic in between his teeth and slowly drags his underwear down, not breaking eye contact making Nagisa blush ; something that never happens. Rei smirks and licks his lips, resting the boxers on Nagisas length, making him whine in frustration.

"Come on Rei, you cant just leave me there!" Nagisa moans, sitting up quickly and quickly rips off the younger boys shirt. "Shit Nagisa, how am I going to explain this?" Rei whispers, worried for a second before bursting into laughter. Nagisa smiles and rakes his nails across Rei's back, all the way down to his firm ass; obviously from his time on the track team. Rei shivers and blushes. "Are you going to let me be in control now?" Nagisa winks at Rei, straightening up to sitting and crashing his lips together with the younger boys, tangling one hand in Rei's hair dragging him closer and slowly trailing his other hand to Rei's hard member. Rei loudly moans and blushes at the contact of Nagisas hand, breaking the kisss to bite and kiss down Nagisas torso, finding every inch where Nagisa was sensitive.

Rei thrusts against Nagisa whilst teasing him, smiling every time the boy moans or begs him to carry on. "Please, Rei..." He growls, kissing him and scraping his teeth down Rei's neck to his prominent collar bones. "Not here. Not where we can be caught." Rei smirks, retrieving his hand from Nagisas underwear and watching his facial expression change. "I really hate you sometimes, Rei-chan." Nagisa pants. "You left me right on the edge and I don't have the energy to do anything about it." Rei chuckles. "What can I say? Too much of a good thing-" Nagisa slaps Rei's booty as he walks past to retreive his clothes, which were discarded all over the library. "Easy, Nagisa. It's deffinatley not the last time." Rei winks, pulling on his shirt to find half of the buttons popped off. "God, you were enthusiastic about getting me undressed." Nagisa laughs and hops off the table, tiptoeing to kiss the taller boy. Rei helps Nagisa dress himself, tossing him his shirt as the library doors swing open. The boys both gulp and freeze in horror.

"I love him to death. I do. But if he calls me Haru-chan one more time, I will throw mackrel at his face." Haru smirks, not even noticing the flustered couple, Nagisa still not dressed properly. Makoto smiles, admiring Haru as usual. "Hey, I think the books we need are over-" Mako stops dead in his tracks noticing the two guilty looking boys. "Erm...Haru?!" Nagisa hides his face, burying it into Reis chest as the two older boys burst into laughter. "Talk about getting caught in the act." Haru smirks. "Nagisa...We need to speak to you."


	2. Nagisa isn't all innocence

"like ships in the night you keep passing me by just wasting time trying to prove whos right".

Nagisa slowly opens his eyes and smiles at the younger boy lying next to him, still fast asleep, his red glasses discarded near his pillow. It had been a long night, surprisingly no sex unfortunatley for Nagisa; but they did stay up until 4am discussing plans for the future. Nagisa smiles and sits up, it was good enough for him for now. He stares down at Rei, his blue hair cascading onto the white pillows, his bare chest rising slowly up and down in time with his breathing. It was so peaceful and quiet, and as Rei would always say, beautiful.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.

The buzzing of the alarm clock startles Rei who shoots up from his sleep. He bangs his head off the wall in frenzy and groans. The clock reads 8:00AM and Nagisa wonders why Rei had set his alarm clock so early. "Oh, babe, you're awake?" Rei sighs, resting his head on Nagisa's shoulder and lets out a sigh as he turns to face Nagisa and starts to plant kisses all over his lovers exposed, pale torso. "Why are you awake so early Rei?" Nagisa enquires, lifting the younger boys head up and kissing him softly, running a hand up his back and entanging his fingers in his bright blue hair. Rei smiles into the kiss, pulling back to cach Nagisa's attention. "I have a surprise." He smirks, saying nothing more as he leaves his boyfriend in bed and jumps out, throwing the quilt across the room and rushing into the bathroom carying only a silk bath robe.

Nagisa waits patiently in bed, confused about Rei's hurry to the bathroom but just smiles and begins to get ready, checking himself out in the large mirror installed opposite their king sized bed. He pulls on a black tight fitting tshirt and some clean boxers and heads downstairs, boiling the kettle and picking up Ryu, their smallest kitten, and nuzzling him. "You're getting so big." Nagisa smiles, placing him back on the floor to join the others and stepping over the flurry of kittens to get to the back door. He picks up Rei's lighter and cigarettes without a thought and heads towards their small, well kept back garden.

The way too bright flowers stare at Nagisa, they stand out even more against the grey sky and miserable weather. They were not Nagisa's idea, of course, but Rei loved beautiful things and could not resist picking them up in the store. Who could say no to his face? Nagisa smiles and lights the cigarette, putting it to his lips and inhaling slowly, taking as much in as possible. It was relaxing to have his own house with Rei, he could never smoke in the shared house with Haru-chan and Mako-chan, they were like parents and would simply not allow Nagisa to go near them. Nagisa loved them both dearly, but sometimes their parental instinct could be too much to handle.

"Nagisa. There you are." His boyfriend calls cheerfully as he walks over and wraps an arm around Nagisa's waist. Rei stops for a second and stares into his eyes. "Are you...smoking?" Rei raises his eyebrows, straightening up and folding his arms at the older boy as he exhales slowly. "Yeah?" Nagisa groans, putting the cigarette back up to his mouth only to have it snatched away by Rei. "Are these...mine?!" Rei asks, inhaling a long drag not breaking eye contact with his partner. Nagisa smirks, looking down at his feet. "Maybe." Rei laughs, "Makoto and Haru will murder me if they get the idea I've been leading their precious little Nagisa astrray. No more." Nagisa whines.

"I'm not an innocent little kid anymore Rei, I'm older than you!" He groans, jumping up to try and reach the cancer-stick only to be chuckled at by Rei as the younger boy inhales again. "Try telling your 'parents' that." Rei smirks, turning away from Nagisa and putting the cigarette into the ashtray. "You know I'm not an innocent little boy, right?" Nagisa bats his eyes at his boyfriend, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh well I don't know, how about you prove it to me." Rei lowers his glasses and winks before heading back in side. Nagisa chuckles to himself as follows Rei inside.

"You really want me to prove I'm not innocent?" Nagisa raises his eyebrows, looking at Rei's love bites that had not cleared up yet. "Is it not obvious?" Rei laughs and sits down, crossing one long leg over the other. "Go ahead." Rei smirks, turning on daytime television and pulling out his Chemistry book. "God, you're so boring Rei!" Nagisa mocks as he walks over to the sofa Rei is sprawled out on and sits closer to him, running a hand underneath Rei's satin robe. "You're not wearing underwear?" Rei blushes. "It's a habbit okay? Whats the point if I'm not going to be going anywhere, right?" Nagisa grins and nods. "It makes perfect sense to me, Reichan." He moves closer to Rei and drapes an arm over him, taking the role as the big spoon, trying to hide his very obvious hard on in just his boxers.

"Reiii...how much do you love me?" Nagisa pipes up a few minutes later, after the quiet sexual tension of the pair spooning. Rei turns around to face Nagisa, their noses practically touching and their lips only centimeters apart. "More than anyhing else in the world." Rei smiles his nerdy smile and readjusts his glasses as Nagisa turns a light shade of pink. "G-good Reichan b-because I love you t-that much t-too." He stutters, taken a back by the answer. After admiring Rei from a distance for several years and falling madly in love with him, convincing him to join the swim team and then finally dating him, Nagisa still did not have the idea in his head that Rei could love him back.

"Cuddle into me, it's easier that way because you're shorter." Rei whispers, his mouth resting on Nagisa's shoulder and his warm breathe tickingly Nagisa's exposed neck, making the problem in his underwear twitch and become even more obvious. Without hesitation, Nagisa turns around so he is no longer facing Rei and lets the younger boy wrap his long arms around Nagisas small frame, pressing his body into the back of Nagisa. Nagisa tries to hide his smirk as he realises he isnt the only one with a "problem" as he feels a lot more than Rei's torso press against his back. Nagisa clears his throat and Rei blushes, taken a back by the realisation that Nagisa could feel his erection. "Shit, sorry-" Nagisa laughs, turning back around and cutting Rei off with a harsh kiss. "Don't be such an idiot." He grins, his eyes closing making Rei's heart flutter. He loved it when Nagisa smiled.

RING RING RING...RING RING RING...RING RIN-

Rei groans loudly before jumping up and fetching the phone before the ringing stops. He returns to his place next to Nagisa, perching with his legs spread wide, balancing on just his feet as he crouches down. "Oh, hey Haru! Funny, we were just speaking about you." Nagisa's smile turns from cute and adorable to evil and excited as his idea clicks in his brain. He raises his head slightly and slumps onto the floor oposite Rei, with almost a perfect view up Rei's beautiful cherry blossom dressing gown. Rei, oblivious to Nagisas plans, starts to get more in depth into Haru's conversation about finding another swim suit. Nagisa moves closer to Rei, and without warning slides one cold hand up Rei's thigh. Rei moans loudly down the phone, cutting off Haru's rant about how the store did not have the exact shade he needed.

Rei turns a bright red, glaring at Nagisa. "Sorry sorry sorry I'm so so sorry Haru." Nagisa hears his friend chuckle on the other end of the phone. "No problem, anyway-". Rei doesn't take his eyes off Nagisa this time. However, Nagisa continues to tease Rei throughout the phone call. He brushes his fingertips over Rei's hardened member, slowly licks up and down to the top of Rei's thighs, scratches and bites down Rei's muscly torso. Nagisa smirked in satifastion as he looked up at Rei, who was a impressive shade of red, his face burried in a pillow but at the same time still maintaining a conversation with Haru.

"Well I have to go and wake Makoto up now Rei, he'll sleep until 7 if I dont! Hope Nagisa is okay was lovely talking to you. Byeeee." Rei finally puts the phone down as Haru finishes the call and glares at his boyfriend. Nagisa proudly grins up at Rei from his position on the floor. "Nice chat?" He winks, before getting pulled forwards by his alpha, Rei's hand twisted in Nagisa's long hair. "Are you going to demonstrate how you are the exact opposite of innocent, Nagisa?" Rei smirks and throws his head back as his boyfriend rips off the thin satin robe and within seconds begins to work amazingly with his mouth and hands. "Oh, yes Rei. I think you'll agree with me once I'm done." Nagisa smirks, he meets his lovers lust-filled stare before getting back to work.


End file.
